gurpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Attacking Inanimate Objects
Attacking Inanimate Objects is a set of rules found on B125 of 3e's Basic Set. It wasn't adapted into 4e. There is a special bonus to hit "motionless" objects by using 1-second "Aim" maneuver (normally restricted for ranged weapons) which is superior to the +1/second (max 3) from Evaluate: :If you are using a hand weapon, and have a second to "aim" your blow at a motionless object, take a +4 to hit. B126 had a further note for motionless people: :If the sentry is just standing there, he can be attacked as an "inanimate object (p. 125)" Note that B117 had additional penalties (beyond the effective -4 of an attacker losing this bonus) for reducing Move... *-1 for a vehicle swerving or a man side-stepping and dodging as he runs (halving Move). *-2 for a man evading rapidly (making little forward progress, Move 2). In the first case, Halving move wouldn't really do much unless someone is using a non-step maneuver. It works better with a system that would replace steps with movement points. *Otherwise: at worst it would only reduce the Step length of creatures with enough Basic Move to get 2-yard steps, and not penalize creatures who haven't met that tier. In the second case, reducing to Move 2 is not a penalty at all for creatures who start at Move 2 to begin with. It's also basically an equal penalty to merely halving Move for those with Move 4-5. *Something like reducing to 1/4 Move probably would scale better. This would be an even bigger penalty (to Move 1) for those with Move 4-7, only be Move 2 for those with Move 8-11, and only benefit those with Move 12+ (reduced to Move 3+) In the case of steps, if not converting this to Movement Points (10% is suggested by basic set's ratio, but 20% is suggested by its minimums) it should at least be -1 step to get a -1 and -2 steps to get a -2. That should mean you can't get the -2 unless you took the -2 to hit to get a Committed Attack, or used Trading Attacks for Steps from Chambara Fighting house rules Rather than an immediate jump from +4 down to +0, some tiered means of reducing that bonus based on discrete measurements might be more interesting. For example: *-1 per 60 degree facing change *-1 per yard traveled *-1 per posture change *-1 per attack or active defence made involving that body part, if that body part is being targeted. This would make it pretty easy to avoid the penalty but combatants would need to make an effort to Keep Moving. It would also ideally not interfere with Cole's Bob and Weave maneuver Move and Attack (Evasive) quotes PK in 2007: :the +4 TDM is reasonable for any noncombat, casual situation, but that really has nothing to do with inanimate objects. :If you're trying to shoot a SM -6 tin can off a fence in your backyard, your roll is -6 (SM) +4 (TDM) for a total of -2. :If you're trying to shoot a SM -6 grenade off of the window ledge where it just landed, your roll is at -6 (SM) for a total of -6. See also *Task Difficulty Modifier *Telegraphic Attack in 4e also gives a +4, but doesn't require targets to be motionless (just gives a bonus to defenses) Category:Rules